


One Night Can Change Everything

by formeitsalways_haylor1989



Category: Harry Styles (Musican), Haylor - Fandom, Haylor Swyles, Swyles - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Fanfiction, Haylor, Love, Romance, Taylor Swift - Freeform, haylor af, haylor shipper, haylor swyles - Freeform, otp, swyles, taylor swift fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formeitsalways_haylor1989/pseuds/formeitsalways_haylor1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one night. One night were Taylor and Harry gave into temptation. A night that they promised was their last. They didn't know that one night could change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All It Took

All it took was one night. A night that started off like the one they had a while ago, before she had made her home in New York. Starting with a phone call, then a late night drive and ending back at her house. A night so similar to the one she wrote about. Taylor already knew how the night would end when her phone lit up only minutes before Harry’s car pulled into her driveway.  They would end up in bed, skin touching skin, the feeling of fire running through their bodies

The night started off simple. Talking about their lives, catching each other up on events or things they wanted the other to know. Eventually turning into comfortable silence, the sounds of the waves crashing filling the air while various thoughts ran through both their minds. However, the crashing turned deafening and the air became cold before they decided to warm up with a late night coffee and head back home.

Entering the house, a soft meow filled the room before either of them were able to speak. The sight of Meredith running to the familiar man, who crouched down to pat her head, made Taylor smile. It made her mind transport her to the time when she and Harry were together in a somewhat normal, stable relationship. His fascination with the Scottish fold always brought a smile to her face. Taylor was however, pulled from her thoughts when another meow came from behind her, indicating Olivia’s presence in the room. Taylor walked over to the white cat and cradled her in her arms, bringing her over to introduce to Harry for the first time. He smiled _the_ smile, which made Taylor weak at the knees. The one that she felt like everything in the world had melted away. All her troubles and worries felt like they were gone. She giggled when Harry took her paw and shook it, introducing himself like he would to another human. Placing Olivia down on the ground, Taylor sat on the couch, taking her shoes off while Harry followed to sit next to her, taking off his jacket and draping it on the back of a chair.

They sat and talked even more, occasionally stopping to play with one of the cats that was desperately seeking attention. Olivia constantly interrupted their conversation to receive pats from the guy who was relatively new to her, while Taylor snapped pictures on her phone of the cute moment unfolding before her. Their casual talking, however turned into silence again before making its way into a flirting manner. When it did, Taylor knew it was bound to happen at any moment. The moment she had been anticipating since opening his car door. It started with small movements, inching closer to the each other before their lips finally met. It started off small and delicate, their lips just touching like they were having their very first kiss all over again. It turned into passion and heat, tugging on the others lip, asking permission to enter their tongue while moans escaped from both of them. Harry pulled Taylor onto his lap to deepen the kiss, running his hands down her body before bringing the hem of her sweater above her head. The removal of the first item of clothing was all it took for them to not put a stop to what they were doing. There was no turning back.

Moving from the couch, the pair made their way to the piano, the first solid item in their way from the living room to the stairs that provided an anchor. More clothing made its way to the floor, exposing Harry’s tattooed covered flesh. The sight of his tattoos, in addition to the new one on his thigh, the one she knew she had inspired, brought another smile to her face. Leaving a trail of open mouth kisses and bruises across their bodies, the two finally made it to a bed. Their night together was full of passion, heat and desire and what felt like to Taylor, love.

Consumed by the others presence made them forget about the simple things. For Taylor, her nightly routine was thrown out the window. The one that included her taking that all-important pill at the same time each night. While for Harry, too caught up with the beautiful woman in front of him, forgot to use protection. Those two simple thoughts that slipped both of their minds was the reason to the situation she currently found herself in.

Sitting on her bed with the stick in hand, Taylor knew her world was about to change. She never thought that one small decision, whether to give into temptation or listen to her heart, would matter so much.The stick resting in Taylor’s palm with a plus sign displayed told her otherwise. She was 26 and pregnant with no steady man in her life. The one man she did have, however, promised her that it was their last time seeking release in each other that night. An activity they found happened each time one called the other or when they were in the same town. They both craved a normal and stable relationship, but believed they were hoping to achieve happiness with someone else. However, they both felt the same way for each other, but they just didn’t know it. All Harry wanted was to hold her at night, while Taylor wished she were the first person he saw in the morning. He desperately wanted to be by her side when times were rough and she wanted him to be the first person she would call when she received exciting or even heartbreaking news, similar to the one that she had gotten only moments ago.

Discovering that in nine months time she was to become a mother terrified her. Taylor never imagined herself as a single mother nor did she ever want to be. She knew that the situation she was in was a miracle in disguise. It was giving her the opportunity to tell Harry how she finally felt and if he wanted the same as her. Either way, if he didn’t, she knew that he would now always be a part of her life as they were to share flesh and blood together. Taylor had to find him, knowing that the conversation was not intended to be spoken over the phone. Remembering a conversation they had near the beach, the mention of London filled her thoughts. Finding her phone, she sent a quick email before booking the next available flight to London.

 


	2. Nothing Safe Is Worth The Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is short but it's short on purpose cause the next one's gonna be hella long most likely :) I'm working on it now. Please comment and kudos.. Thank you to all the people who voted on the first part and read it and commented. Love you.

Sitting in the corner of the plane Taylor watched the people file in, occupying the spaces around her. Looking out the window, she attempted to calm her nerves and nauseousness. Taylor wasn’t one to get sick on planes and she didn’t want to start now. She wasn’t quite sure, however, if the feeling was to do with her nervousness in telling Harry or due to the tiny human she now knew was growing inside of her.

Pulling out her phone from the seat pocket, she quickly sent another _Thank You_ message to Selena for looking after Meredith and Olivia at such short notice. Putting it back Taylor returned her gaze to the people on the tarmac, now frantically shouting and moving to prepare for the plane’s ascent into the air. Taking a deep breath, Taylor closed her eyes to help herself relax. The thought that in ten hours she would be in London occupied her mind until eventually falling asleep just as the plane took flight.

Taylor woke an hour and a half before landing, which gave her time to think over what she would say when she was finally face to face with Harry. Not long after she was thankful to see the skyline of London from her seat before the wheels touched the ground. She was one of the first people off with security meeting her at the plane door while offering to hold her carry on luggage, the only luggage she brought with her. Handing it to the man after retrieving her passport Taylor headed through a private customs area before being greeted by the London air.

Making her way to the waiting black Range Rover, she sat in the back seat quickly before the strangers noticed her. Taylor always enjoyed meeting fans no matter where she was, nevertheless she was there for a reason and wanted to make her presence in England relatively unknown. It didn’t help that she had just stepped off a commercial flight, hoping people didn’t recognize her.

Closing the door behind her, Taylor told her driver the address of, what she hoped, was her final destination. However, she already had a room booked at a hotel under an alias if it was needed. Looking out the tinted window, she watched the familiar London streets pass by while numerous scenarios of Harry’s reaction ran through her mind. Each image caused her nerves to return, the ones she thought she scared away before landing.

Before she had the chance to recollect her thoughts, Taylor found herself pulling into his driveway and also noticed the presence of his car which indicated he was home. Her heartbeat began to increase while racking up the nerve to open the door and exit the vehicle. However, the driver provided the first for her, opening the door before extending his hand to assist her. Taking it, she thanked him for his help and collected her luggage.

Closing her eyes while taking a deep breath, Taylor strolled confidently to the front door of Harry’s home before her nerves could return. Her pointer finger made contact with the small button that was located next to the door, the faint noise of a chime could be heard being played inside. Standing there in the November chill made Taylor grateful that she had remembered to pack a sweater. She was about to pull it out when she heard the words _“I’m coming!”_ being shouted from a husky voice somewhere behind the door. Before Taylor had the chance of changing her mind and getting back in the waiting car the door flew open and revealed the man she so desperately wanted to see, her Harry.

Taylor eyed him up and down and noticed that his hair was slightly disheveled while his eyes looked heavy, the blue shirt that he was wearing, only slightly buttoned up, provided an almost full view of his butterfly tattoo. Noticing a smile had crept onto his face when he realised that it was her standing at his door, made one appear on hers as a result. Staring at each other for a brief moment, Harry noticed the bag sitting next to Taylor on the floor. Extending his arm, he lifted it with ease before saying _“Come in love,”_ while motioning Taylor to come inside.  

Hearing the click sound behind her, she made her way to his living room while Harry followed behind. Placing the bag down in the hallway, Harry leaned with his arms crossed onto the wall next to him. _“Not that I’m unhappy to see you Taylor, but what are you doing here?”_ he said after Taylor turned around to look at him. _“I….uhhh.... need to tell you something.,”_ she answered shakily, trying to contain her nerves. _“ I wanted to tell you in person. You might want to sit down for this.”_

 


End file.
